YuGiOh Dragon Riders
by LMGirl101
Summary: The King Seto Kaiba ruler of Domino and the most feared dragon rider loves a young dragon rider named Serenity Wheeler he wishes to make her his but serenity and her brother Joey Wheeler also dragon rider are fighting against him.setoxserenity pluse more.
1. INFO AND BIGGER SUMMARY

Summary: The King Seto Kaiba ruler of Domino and the most feared dragon rider loves a young dragon rider named Serenity Wheeler he wishes to make her his but serenity and her brother Joey Wheeler also dragon rider are fighting against him. What happens when something of his is stolen by the one he loves?

**Info **

Seto Kaiba: 22 years old, rides blue eyes white dragon

Serenity Wheeler: 18 years old, rides light and darkness dragon (LD for short)

Joey Wheeler: 22 years old, rides red eyes black dragon

Yugi Motto: 22 years old, rides curse of dragon

Tea Gardener: 22 years old, rides rainbow dragon

Tristan Taylor: 22 years old, rides blackland fire dragon

Duke Devlin: 22 years old, rides white horned dragon

Rebecca Hawkins: 15 years old, rides pitch black dragon

Mokuba Kaiba: 15 years old, rides blue eyes toon dragon

Mai Valentine: 23 years old, rides hapie's pet dragon

Roland (kaiba's right hand man): 47 years old, rides victory dragon

**A.N. **the story is based on Eragon but with a Yu-Gi-Oh twist and a bit of MaixJoey SetoxsSerenity TeaxYami RebeccaxYugi and yes Tristan and Duke are alone with noboudy to love them. :'(


	2. Chapter 1 KNOCK KNOCK

**Chapter 1**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

It was a normal day for people of Domino there was the king Seto Kaiba's army men out looking for boys at the age of 18 or older with no job to sign up to the army but if there parents disagreed there children would be dragged out of there homes and forced into there army. But a small town near the end of forest were the king's castle was a group of dragon riders ho went against this selfish kings way and these people were only young adults but with strong harts and would stop at nothing to stop the king from ruling the way he does.

Joey wheeler a dragon rider but none was at the local butchers were well you got less for your money "hey up Jim have you heard what's going on" said a fat man with raged hair and stained cotton top with baggy pants as he was cutting some meat "no I haven't and ma names Joey not Jim" said the young adult in his 20s he was wearing a light blue cotton shirt with a green jacket on with simple trousers " were well you see apparently he, come closer you know how then knights are, well he has a secret weapon to get rid of them dragon riders" the butcher whispered to Joey nobody knew who the dragon riders that go against them actually are. Joey took this in accord and left the shop with out what he was supposed to get as he went out side, he saw one of his friends called Yugi who was wearing a simple white top with a blue jacket and black trousers. "Hey Yugi ya no what I just hared the king has apparently found away to get rid of them dragon riders" the dirty blonde boy shouted to his friend while running. "Really were you hear that" Yugi replied to his friend "al tell ya when we get home" Joey answers back. Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Rebecca and Serenity all lived in the same house on a farm so that they would share the cost together and the boys all had jobs so that they wouldn't get taken into the army.

"Joey did you get the meat that I asked you to get" shouted Tea who was cooking she asked Joey to get her some meat that's why he was at the butchers. "Err, umm, no because they err ran out yeah they ran out of that type of meat and the others cost to much" Joey shouted lying they didn't have a lot of money because their jobs didn't pay much Tristan is a stable boy well man, Yugi works in his granpars shop, Joey is a milk man, Duke is a shop keeper, Mai is a bar lady, Tea is a waitress and serenity is one of the kings maids. "well joey heard that the king apparently has found a way to stop us" yugi shouted to all his fiernds who was now gavering round the table for dinner. "yeah I think that's true I heard him talking about it do that bakura and roland when I was sweeping the corridor" shout a young girl at the age of 18 with long aruban hair wearing a maids outfit with her hair up. "hey I got free bear and wine today" said a 23 year old girl with wavey blonde hair and a short purple dress "dinners ready hope you like it veg stue it was surrposed to veg and meat but joey forgot to get the meat" said a 22 year old with short brown hair and a yellow and white dress on. They all stated eat but then KNOCK KNOCK "who couls that at this hour am eating" shouted joey as he went up to the door to see…………

A.N. cool hey pls review I don't think any one will but any way who could that be at the door.


	3. Chapter 2 START OF THE BATTLE

**Chapter 2**

**Starting of the Battle**

"Al get it" said a 22 year old with his hair up in a pony tale and a red sweet band across his forehead "you sure Duke" said Tristan knowing that duke would do something stupid, duke ignored him and just walked to the door and opened it, "its alright just Rebecca" duke shouted back with few, "and what time do you call this" said Mai with a motherly voice "sorry I had to stay back Mokuba wanted something and then I left my book in class" Rebecca said while her pig tales moved in the wind.

"Well get in before you catch a cold" Tea said pouring and extra bowl of stew. They was all sitting down at the table chatting and laughing wanting to know what they had all been up to but the Joey came up with "well if moneybags aka king Kaiba is plotting against us should we not stop him" the whole gang thought about and then they went outside onto a filed were they kept there dragons.

"come out red eyes"

"you to LD"

"curse of dragon"

"Rainbow"

"balckland"

"pitch black"

"white horned"

"harpies pet dragon"

after they called all their dragons out they buckled up and set out to the castle.

Meanwhile at the castle King Kaiba was having some trouble of his own "SO YOUR TELLING ME THERES NO ONE LEFT TO SIGN UP" king Kaiba shouted at Roland his right hand man "yes my lord every village, town and family has done its share" said Roland confidently. King Kaiba got up from his chair and walked angrily to his room "why can't anybody do as I tell them" he muttered to himself as he fell onto his bed. "sir the riders have been spotted should we attack" said Bakura from behind the door "yes I will be there in minuet" said king Kaiba as he suited him self up in his armour and walked out the door and to his dragons keep "blue eyes its time to put our plan to action" and with that his blues eyes white dragon stood up tall _toon blue eyes get off my back _(when in italic dragon is talking) _sorry I didn't know you was there _them toon blue eyes white dragon flew off back to the floor. With king Kaiba geared up he and his dragon flew up to the skies ready for battle.

A.N. what is kaiba's what who will win the battle, yay I think this is kinda cool and I am hopeing to finsh this story not tht any 1 will read it oh well any way that's all for now.


	4. Chapter 3 FINDING THE PLANS

**Chapter 3**

**Finding the plans**

Duke, Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Mai and Rebecca had entered the king's territory and were on there way to battle. "Joey go left, duke, right , Mai above, tea far left, Rebecca far right" Yugi ordered them "serenity go into the trees and try to sneak into the castle you know it best and get them plans" Yugi shouted to serenity as her dragon swooped into the trees. "LD stay here I don't want getting spotted al sneak into the castle alone and come back here ok" serenity whispered to her dragon _yes but call when you need me serenity remember to stay hidden and don't lose them plans._ "yep" shouted serenity as ran through the forest to the castle then she stopped 'I cant go through the main way and the way through the dungeons is blocked so of course the back you the way get in to work some times I am so stupid' serenity thought. She sneaked through easily and walked quietly past the doors and in the corridors. 'It's this door that I heard them talking in' the urban girl thought. She decides to open it and have looked through and if any was in she knew what do.

Mean while out side the castle "blanckland attac" shouted Tristan as his dragon attack "archors" shouted on of the man on king kaibas side "wait my king what about the plans" asked bakura the king nodded and went back into his castle telling his dragon to stay there until he came back. "hey is it just me or has moneybags not come out yet" said joey tilting his head _your right joey and sense that somethings worng a mean I my have red eyes but they are one of my senses_ the couldn't make sense of what he just said so swooped down to attack the archors. "Rebecca the caterplute get rid off you to Tea" shouted Yugi while his dragon doged a massive stone. "how do you think serenity's getting on" shouted duke to while his dragon attacked.

'hmm I cant seem to find put, but I cant give now lets try the draws I haven't looked in them yet' serenity thought while walking over to the draws but just then… the door knob stared to turn ' oh no gotta hide but were' serenity was stood fronzen but she knew that she had to get them plans but she find any were to but it was too late…. "what are you doing in here" it was king Kaiba who had just come he started to eye serenity relzeing that she was not a maid he could because she was wearing knee high brown boots navey blue tight trouses and plain white top and a brown leather vest over it. "ah you're the sixth dragon rider aren't you" king Kaiba said walking closer to serenity as she walked back "well you guest right now I best off I think my friends need bye" serenity said as she made leap out the window "LD" she shouted and with that her dragon came swooping in to catch her, just , looked hopelessly out the window but then he relised "she's got the plans BLUE EYES" he shouted as his dragon came outside the window. Kaiba jumped out the window onto his dagon and him and his dragon chased serenity and LD.

A.N. well Kaiba's angery serenity found the plans after all explained in next chapter and well a big battle began so yeah sounds about plz revie good or bad I don't mind that's all cya.


	5. Chapter 4 THE CHASE

**Chapter 4**

**The chase**

"GET HER NOW" screamed King Kaiba as his dragon started to speed up while dodgeing the trees. "quickly LD there gaining on us" pleaded serenity looking back at Kaiba _sorry but I cant go any faster serenity lets just hope his dragon is at full speed_ but just then "don't worry sis we've got ya back now get going and fast" shouted joey as all his firneds and their dragons flew past. "red eyes attack" screamed joey he was not going to let king Kaiba get his hands on his sis who knows what he'll do. "hmph you think that's going to stop me" said Kaiba with smirk "blue eyes white dragon attack with white lightning" as king Kaiba said that the sky became cloudy and then CRASH lighting from blues mouth had hit Joey, Yugi, Rebecca, Tea, Tristan and Duke "nooo LD turn around we have to help them kaibas attacked and there in trouble" said serenity in shock _no that way he can get us easyer besides your brother ould rather you carry on_ serenity took one last look and nodded. "blue eyes go into the trees while cut them off at river" Kaiba ored and his dragon swooped into the forest.

Mean while "RED EYES are you ok" shouted joey rushing over to his dragon _I'm fine joey what about your sister she needs help now climb on and we'll get _joey nodded and was about to claim on but then yami came out of puzzle "no joey you must rest if you go then you and your might just end up dead" yami looked at joey with his concerned face. Joey got off his dragon and wachted as serenity glanced back at them.

"the river we're almost home" serenity sighed with relief,

"I don't think so now give me the plans" it was Kaiba and he was angrey

**flash back**

serenity saw the plans on the desk she quickly grabed them hopeing Kaiba didn't notice.

**End of flash back**

"no I wont"

"yes you wil"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"we're not going to get any were by argueing so give me the plans" serenity was stuck she didn't know what to do but then she what to do. "you want these well come and get asdgfuyrhfvhgnflcmkldjf\akmgjj" serenity was casting a spell apon the plans and with a flsh they was gone serenity had no engerey left in her she claopsed unconnsesly off her dragon. LD was about to swoop down and get her rider but blue eyes bit her tale LD screamed in pain and fell to the ground as blue eyes swooped down and Kaiba cought serenity as he and his dragon went back into the castle king Kaiba laughed an evil laugh.

A.N. was going to happen next will seto get feelings for serenity and why did he catch when he could have of got rid of the sixth dragon rider.


	6. Chapter 5 THE KINGS WANTS

**Chapter 5**

"were am I hugh" serenity tiredly she looked around at her surroundings she saw that she was in some kind of jail cell and that right wrist was chain up to the wall she could on go a little up to the bars. She started trying to pull the chain off or slid her wrist through but it was hopeless but then…. "She's down here sir like you told us to sir" serenity hared a guard say sir so she knew that it would be Kaiba otherwise the guard wouldn't have of addressed him that way. "Ah you awake" Kaiba said with a smirk on his face as he unlooked the cell and walked up to serenity. "were did you send them plans" Kaiba walked right up to her face and put his hand on her chin keeping a hard grip while he examine her features. "Let go" she managed to say, serenity lifted up her left arm behind king kaiba's head she about to bop him one but then…… "Naughty, naughty you should no to try and hit your king" Kaiba said with a smirk on his face a leaned in closer to serenity's face for a kiss but then…… "scarbarga" serenity lifted a bucket with this spell and made it hit him on the head "why you little" Kaiba said as he grabbed her leg coursing her land funny so it hurt her, she gasped in pain as she hit the fall. Kaiba got up unlooked her form the chain she was confused by this but then he picked her up flung her over his shoulder, "let me go, let me go, let me go" she screamed kicking her legs and thumping his back, he carried her up to his royal chambers.

"You are staying here with me" Kaiba shouted at her while rubbing his head from was the bucket had hit him. "what makes you think" serenity came out with at the same time trying to think something up and fast, "well I am king you are a prisoner so I own you" he smirked evilly at her and stepped closer to serenity. Then she finally realized that she small knife down the back of the trousers she reached down and got hoping that he hadn't noticed but then…"tutu you shouldn't try to kill your king" serenity jumped away from him "you used flash step only certain dragon riders can use the language the dragon" serenity thought hard but she failed to see him sneak up behind her "shh you belong to me now so I would just obey me and tell me wear the plans are and let me do as please to you" Kaiba whispered in her ear this sent shivers down her back and epically by the way that he was stroking up and down her thigh. "well I wont let you do as you please and I wont tell you wear the plans are either" serenity said as she kicked him balls and ran for the window but before she could Kaiba flash stepped in front of her grabbed her tightly, "your not going any were I still don't know your name and besides you mine" with that he pushed her onto his bed she kicked and screamed at him as he tried to get her cloths off she now knew what he wanted and she did not like at all she wanted to kill him.

**A.N. well what's happening here ay looks like the king wants to get into serenity's pants what's going to happen will he find out that** **she's a wheeler who knows find out in the next chapter not like any ones this but oh well.**


End file.
